


Love Notes

by heros_wings



Series: Not-So-Straight-As [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Humor, M/M, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: Yugyeom finds a note from Jackson to Mark.





	Love Notes

 

_'You’re going on a date with me tonight. —Jackson’_

Under the sticky note was a ticket to the latest Marvel movie. Jackson, presumably, had the other.

Mark snatched both from Yugyeom’s hands.

Cackling, Yugyeom grinned at him. “Subtlety isn’t really Wang-teacher’s strong suit is it?”

Mark glared at him. “Just because you live next door to me doesn’t mean you get to go through my _things_.”

Yugyeom plopped into the revolving stool Jackson often occupied, and spun around. “It was sitting on your keyboard though.”

Mark shoved the ticket and the note into his pocket.

“So are you going to go?” Yugyeom asked eagerly, leaning forward as Mark shoved the ticket further into his pocket.

He sat at his desk and quickly spun his chair around so he faced the computer and _away_ from Yugyeom’s way-too-amused-smile. He would never be able to live with himself if Yugyeom saw him _blushing_. Especially because of _Jackson_.

“Is there are _reason_ you’re here?”

“Ah…” Yugyeom stopped spinning and lifted his leg. “I twisted my ankle dancing again.”

Mark turned around and frowned. “Looks fine to me,” he grumbled, even as he stood to grab the medical wrap and tape.

“Bambam said Wang-teacher looked like he was in a good mood this morning,” Yugyeom mused as Mark wrapped his ankle.

Mark remained silent. The ticket and note burned a hole in his pocket. He was _really_ going to have to talk to Jackson about leaving stuff on his desk.

Yugyeom wrinkled his nose. “You’re not...like...going to kiss at school now are— OW!”

Mark tugged roughly on the wrap and held Yugyeom’s ankle in a too-tight grip. He glanced up with the sweetest smile he could muster. “All done.”

Yugyeom hopped up and gingerly put his foot back in his shoe. “No need to get so _touchy_ …”

He darted out of the room before Mark could throw the nearest roll of medical tape at his head.

“See you tomorrow, Tuan-teacher!” Yugyeom called from the hallway.

Sighing, Mark turned to look out the window, where he could see Jackson in the middle of a class. From the looks of it, Bambam had once again successfully weaseled his way out of participating and instead, watched his classmates play soccer from the stands. Mark couldn’t even remember what excuse he wrote him that day.

His eyes wandered over to Jackson. Without thinking, he clutched the ticket in his pocket. A small, pleased smile twitched at the corner of his lips.

Well...he thought. He _did_ like Marvel movies.


End file.
